


Dreamt of Blue

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro died in the most ironic way. But the others have to forgive, and live on with the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamt of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story:  
> A) Clint wasn’t married;  
> B) Pietro was dead-dead. No coming back to life with Helen’s help.  
> And everyone was finding a way to live on.  
> Sorry for my mistakes because:  
> A) English is not my first language  
> B) I am super careless  
> C) I don’t have a beta  
> D) This is my first fic  
> E) And I guess you don’t really care about the above, sorry, let’s begin.

Clint stopped when Wanda walked in during one of his training session. He was practicing with the new bow and arrows that Tony made for him, and at the same time distracting himself from all the complicated emotions after the war.

 

“I heard that you were there when he died.” Wanda said, as she took off her red leather gloves. She had been wearing them for a while now, and Clint wondered if it had anything to do with her magic (maybe to better control her power?). He nodded. “Do you want to know what happened to him?”

 

She tilted her chin up then shook her head. “No. I felt it as if I were him.” The way she said it, as if she was proud of how well she knew her brother, made Clint’s heart clutched a little. He could never have that connection with Pietro.

 

“I didn’t come for him. I am here for you.” The way Wanda looked Clint in the eye was _complete honesty_. It is almost scary because she was like a mirror, reflecting everything back into Clint’s eyes. “You felt more for him than anyone else.”

 

Clint shifted in his seat uneasily. “You said that because you didn’t know the others well. Cap…Steve knows about losing. He has lost everything when he fell into the North Atlantic Ocean. But he is the one to make decisions, and they were often difficult. Sometimes he needs to give up what he has, and it kills him to do that, but he makes the right decision.”

 

Wanda didn’t say anything, and Clint took that as a signal to continue. “Natasha was very much like Steve, only she was trained to be emotionless. She hides them so well and only lets them out when she is with Bruce. As for Bruce…he couldn’t even deal with his own problems. And Tony, although he hasn’t show up for days, I bet that he was grieving down in his lab. I often think that he shared something with Pietro…the sense of humor, maybe.”

 

“You were all broken inside. Cracks all over the surface. So fragile.” Wanda examined her fingers; the red polish reflected the lights. “I could tell what is wrong with every one of you, but there was one person’s mind I would never be able to read and spot the flaws.” “Pietro.” Clint said, and Wanda glanced up at him, a little bit surprised. “Yes. I could feel his every emotion, but I didn’t know if there is anything wrong with him. Our minds are similar. And I couldn’t tell what is “normal” for him and what is not, because I am not “normal”. He was my little enigma. Tell me, what was he like, Hawkeye?”

 

“He was like…sunshine.” Clint said, and he didn’t notice the way the corner of his mouth turned up. “He was a very funny guy. And he…has a great heart.”

 

“The last bit sounds more Captain than you.” Wanda smiled a little bit, too, and Clint was glad she could loosen up a bit.

 

“My brother ran very fast. I thought I knew why speed was his gift. He was like a child in many ways, and he was impatient. I thought that was why he wanted to be fast. I didn’t realize he didn’t run because he was chasing something. He was running away. I didn’t know what scared him that much, that made him wanna run non-stop.” She raised her fingers in a wicked way, as if she was dancing, “This. This is where he stopped and his heart said he wanted to belong. I guess that is what I felt too. I am so used to feeling his emotion, now that he is gone, I finally realize which part of it was me and which was him. It left a hole in me.”

 

They both sat in silence for a minute, and Wanda stood up without saying goodbye, walked towards the door. Suddenly she stopped, like she remembered something, and looked at the archer.

 

“You know what bugs me the most?” Clint saw that her eyes were red: it took him a while to realize they weren’t lit up like she was trying to do magic. They were red because she was holding back tears. “Pietro, he was fast. He could travel at the speed of light. And he never got hurt, not because he was careful enough, but because when he was moving that fast, kinetic impact was nothing to him. I have seen him done that, many times. Of all the ways he could have died, I have never imagined that it would be those stupid bullets that killed him.” Clint’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t know much about Pietro’s power, but if what Wanda said was true, he couldn’t have died.

 

“There was something wrong with him, don’t you think, Hawkeye? He could have picked you up in time and get you and the child away. Don’t tell me he didn’t have time to think: he thought faster than he ran. But he chose to take the bullets for you. There must be something funny going on his brain. What is the one thing that is blocking him from seeing all the other ways?” Her gaze was piercing, but it was her words that really hit Clint. “Is that you? Is that the thought of you dying that made him lost his mind?”

 

Clint felt like he was suffocating, not only because of the truth crashing down on him but also because Wanda was using her magic unconsciously, creating pressure around them. The witch's eyes glowed. “Wanda…snap out of it!”

 

Then the pressure was gone, and Wanda put her gloves back on, flee from the archer.

= = = =

_Flashback_

 

He carried the boy on board, like how he carried that child and shielded him with his own body. He didn’t see Captain, or Natasha, the Hulk, Tony (who was probably flying in his suit) and Wanda.

Clint laid Pietro down on the floor.

He fell on the seats, lying there as if they were a bed. He couldn’t hear the outside world. Everything seems to be in slow motion, the explosions, the gunfire, the way Pietro moved.

It seemed so wrong.

It took Clint a minute to realize what was wrong. That the boy wasn’t talking. Pietro always talk. His cheerful, chatty personality and that cliché line that he didn’t forget to say in the last few minutes of his life.

He was so tired he didn’t want to deal with the fact that the boy was dead. He guessed that Pietro was tired too.

When Clint closed his eyes, he dreamt of blue.

Icy blue like the Sokovian’s eyes.

 

= = = =

 

Natasha took a few days off looking for Bruce Banner, and when she came back without him, she started training the new Avengers with Steve, not mentioning a word about Bruce.

Wanda might be avoiding Clint, but he couldn’t tell because they weren’t close before. Sometimes he caught her talking with the Vision. Wanda was closer with him than anybody else; Clint guessed that it was because she could read his mind like he was human. Maybe to Wanda, he wasn't just a program with a human body. It was a good thing, since Wanda no longer blamed this whole Ultron mess on Tony. Tony might have created Ultron, the naïve AI who believed eradicating humanity meant peace, but he had also created the Vision with his strong sense of righteousness just like Steve.

Tony, still shutting himself in the lab, would sometimes talk to the rest of them through the screen. Clint wished he would talk to them more, because he was good at being funny even though it might not be entirely appropriate. But Tony was busy upgrading Friday, trying to make his new AI as good as Jarvis, tracking down Bruce and Bucky, and developing Mark-Whatever-the-number-is. Steve would say that Tony is too engaged in his work, but Clint saw that as a way to escape from all the mess up here. At least Tony was happy when he was working. Too bad this didn’t work for him.

So everyone had someone to grieve with, Clint thought. And he was left with the memories of Pietro, all on his own.

 

= = = =

_Flashback_

 

Clint regretted letting the kid looked at his collection, commenting on every arrow he owned, and asking all those questions that only Tony would be able to answer.

“Your arrows will never beat my speed.” Pietro laughed, and Clint had to challenge the arrogant kid to a contest. “No arrow-stealing, no cheating, just your super speed, me, my bow and arrows.” Clint said. “One against three,” Pietro smirked, “Fair enough.”

They had dragged Tony from the lab to be their judge. The genius rolled his eyes and said to Jarvis he would bet all his money on the Maximoff kid.

Tony turned out to be always right when it came to science. Clint couldn’t even see Pietro. He would slow down, just to tease Clint with his burred image, tap on Clint’s shoulders and whisper in his ears. He also caught every arrow (including the boomerang!) and deactivated the tear gas arrow.

“Tony!” Clint yelled as he was about to empty his quiver. “If you are such a genius, why can’t you make me something as fast as this kid?” “Then he would have to name it after me!”Pietro said jokingly, and Clint shot his last arrow, one that would explode like a firework. He saw Pietro slowing down, gracefully dancing though the sparks towards Clint as his face glowed with happiness.

 

= = = =

 

Clint woke up to a package on his bed, and when he opened it, he realized it was sent by Tony: inside there were 10 silvery arrows, with no feathers, streamlined design, and perfectly polished sharp tips.

Tony didn’t leave him specific notes on what they were for, so he decided to try them out in his training room.

They were faster than any arrow he had ever owned. It was more like a distraction than an actual weapon, since it only flew around the object that Clint had aimed at and eventually returned to Clint like his boomerangs, only a lot faster, and as it flew swiftly, Clint could catch a glimpse of a faint blue glow, or a whisper (was that the wind?) that was almost impossible to hear. And it dawned on Clint that this was made in memory of Pietro, how he playfully teased Clint during their silly little competition, slowing down a bit just enough for Clint to see him.

The door opened.

“Is this as good as he was?” Tony asked, pride and bitterness mixing in his tone.

“Yes.” Clint reached out, the arrow flew straight at him and landed on his palm. The metal was heated up from the flying around, and it was humming in Clint’s hand, as if it was alive.

_You didn’t see that coming, Maximoff?_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you guys think?  
> Please leave a comment. I just want to know if you like it.  
> I do enjoy their chemistry very much. It's funny how many out there ship these two even though Clint has a wife (pregnant!), kids, and [Clintasha]...and Pietro is dead. In the most unreasonable way. And he is not back, even though in the Marvel Universe they can bring back anyone...  
> I just love how Clint is a more...fatherly character and Pietro seems like a child. They have so much interaction in the movie!


End file.
